Homunculeus
by dheys.lyceia
Summary: O.C. "Je voulais mourir en redonnant la vie à cette personne. J'ai manifestement échoué." Dans un monde semblable au nôtre, une jeune fille a tenté le sacrifice suprême. Elle a passé la porte et a atterri dans le monde de FMA. Que va-t-il advenir d'elle ?


Des pas réguliers, dans l'escalier d'un HLM miteux, le claquement de talons bas portés par une personne légère.

Cette dernière apparut en haut des marches. Une jeune femme ne dépassant pas les dix-huit ans et vêtue de blanc, tenant aux deux bras des sacs de plastique remplis de métal. Elle était assez grande, mince à l'excès et très pâle. Une cascade de boucles auburn virevoltait au moindre de ses mouvements, mettant en valeur son délicat visage ovale et mélancolique aux grands yeux dorés. La jolie rousse s'arrêta devant le seuil, la clé à la main, puis écouta attentivement, l'oreille collée au battant vermoulue, avant de décider qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et que son chez-soi était vide. Et en effet, après avoir déverrouillé et poussé la porte d'entrée de l'antre de la famille Barlheneis, elle s'aperçut que le seul parent qu'il lui restait brillait par son absence, et un soulagement visible se peignit sur ses traits.

Après un passage en coup de vent dans le salon, déposant son sac sur le canapé de velours noir, la silencieuse demoiselle traversa le couloir en dépassant les toilettes et la salle de bain, puis entra dans sa chambre, seul lieu de son domicile dans lequel elle se sentait en paix. C'était une petite pièce aux tapisseries noires brodées d'argent, meublée, en lieu et place d'un lit, d'un futon aux draps ardoise posé sur l'épaisse moquette blanche. Une lourde commode, un bureau, une bibliothèque bien remplie et un fauteuil aux coussins de cuir, le tout en ébène, complétaient le panorama. Sacha, car tel était son prénom, se pencha, faisant s'entrebailler son corsage blanc qu'elle déboutonna après avoir ôté ses bas et qui alla bien vite rejoindre ces derniers sur le sol, accompagné de sa jupe en jean décoloré. Les ayant posé dans un coin, elle fouina dans sa commode avant d'en tirer une robe courte en soie sauvage noire, aux fines bretelles. Elle remplaça les bas blancs et unis qu'elle venait d'ôter par une paire noire aux bords de dentelle, et tira du tiroir du bas une paire d'épaisses rangers. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette couleur virginale dont on l'obligeait à s'affubler... Les ténèbres lui seyaient bien mieux. Puis, le tout dans les bras, elle entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche en toute quiétude et sérénité, profitant de l'absence de son paternel.

* * *

Des pas, à nouveau ; Sacha, les cheveux encore mouillés et fleurant bon le gel douche masculin, descendait vers la cave, endroit verrouillé et normalement interdit d'accès à tout le monde. Mais fracturer une porte ne lui posait guère de problèmes de conscience, et même le propriétaire s'en était totalement désintéressé, laissant champ libre aux activités de la détonante rousse. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Sombre, sale et puant, voilà comment aurait-on pu décrire l'endroit, et c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Une grande salle vide et froide comme un caveau, au sol de terre battue, avec dans un coin une table bancale en bois vermoulu de laquelle elle s'approcha précautionneusement. Son regard doré descendit lentement et avec une certaine appréhension sur le contenu de la table ; des fioles, des alambics remplis de substances agitées de frémissements sous lesquels brûlaient de petits feux, puis s'attarda sur les mixtures qui baignaient dans différents récipients. La jeune femme, troublée, se pencha sur un présentoir à éprouvettes, un peu à l'écart des autres. La première était pleine d'un liquide blanc et visiblement visqueux, les autres contenant ce qui semblait être du sang, avec sur chaque tube une petite étiquette marquée d'un groupe sanguin ; O, A, B, AB. Dans la dernière flottait un gaz épais et blanchâtre qui ondulait paresseusement. Un sourire faible mais approbateur étira ses lèvres tremblotantes. Un soupir et un murmure les franchit ; "C'est pour bientôt", mais dans cette affirmation subsistait une question emplie de frayeur : Déjà ? Ses yeux brillèrent un instant de larmes alors que devant l'ultimatum soudain posé, elle se battait contre elle-même et contre sa peur de continuer cette expérience. _Ça fait maintenant longtemps que j'ai commencé ça_, pensa-t-elle, _mais puis-je encore rebrousser chemin maintenant ? Il me semble que non... Et pourquoi voudrais-je arrêter là ? Je connais certes l'issue fatale qui m'attend, mais n'est-ce pas ce que je désire depuis longtemps ? Mais je suis terrifiée par ça... J'en ai toujours envie, mais je suis terrifiée. Il faut que je surmonte ce sentiment._ Elle frissonna. Elle arriverait à combattre sa frayeur, elle le savait, mais l'essentiel était d'arrêter de se poser des questions inutiles.

Elle observa un moment un circuit de récipients - certains remplis, d'autres non – dont quelques uns étaient réfrigérés, pris dans une gangue de glace et quelques autres étaient manifestement bouillants, de la valeur s'élevant de leur bec. Ses doigts fins et blancs se baladèrent avec émotion sur les fragiles cornues, les vases ventrus, calma les flammes qui dansaient sous une outre de verre. Puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers une petite porte rongée par la vermine et l'entrouvrit délicatement, sans retenir une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'un morceau de bois, d'où s'échappèrent quelques asticots gras et blancs, en tomba. Un trou – peu d'autres mots auraient pu désigner cet infâme petit réduit – se trouvait derrière, incongru et écœurant. Sur le sol imbibé depuis bien longtemps d'un épais liquide sombre, se trouvaient les vestiges d'un vieux cercle de transmutation presque entièrement repassé et modifié à la craie par ses doigts agiles. Elle s'accroupit à côté en respirant par la bouche pour mieux supporter les relents de moisissure putréfiée qui montaient du sol, et entreprit de continuer à marquer les symboles sur le pourtour du cercle intérieur, hésitante parfois mais la plupart du temps avec une assurance des gestes qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Après avoir presque finalisé l'œuvre qui lui avait ôté les plus belles années de sa vie, elle jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant à sa montre et glapit avant de se dépêcher de quitter son laboratoire, affolée. Bien lui en prit. Car après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée de son appartement sur elle et s'être précipitamment changé, ladite porte fut rouverte puis claquée bruyamment. Des pas lourds et pesants martelèrent le parquet du salon, marquèrent une pause affreusement silencieuse devant ce qui devait être un sac à bandoulière en coton blanc posé sur le dossier d'un canapé trois places. Des cliquetis, quelques objets tombés par terre. Il fouillait toujours dans son sac, mais jamais il ne se donnait la peine de le faire bien. Un soufflement – il se penchait pour ramasser ses clés. Le bruit de ses pas repris, se rapprochant dangereusement, alors qu'elle restait immobile, couverte de sueur froide, dans l'attente de l'entrée du brusque personnage. Ce fut à ce moment que Sacha se rendit compte avec horreur que les sacs en plastique qu'elle avait trimballé jusqu'ici, et qui, entrebâillés, laissaient voir les morceaux de métal de toute sorte qui constituaient leur contenu, étaient posé bien en évidence sur le lit. Elle les saisit précipitamment et eut le temps de les cacher, mais quelques morceaux avaient glissé et heurté la moquette avec un bruit sourd. Elle n'eut que le temps de les voir d'un œil angoissé qu'un grand homme entra en envoyant valdinguer la porte sur le mur, un homme mince bien que vieilli prématurément, aux épaules larges et caressées par une longue crinière brune, et qui malgré son entrée fracassante arborait un air placide bien que sévère, avec une grande tristesse dans ses yeux fins...du moins, avant de voir les cailloux métalliques épars sur le lit. Il éleva alors la voix, une vois grave et froide, cruelle, qui se chargea de fureur.

- Sacha, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire de l'alchimie, nom de dieu !

Elle baissa les yeux, puis les releva, remplis de rage impuissante, et se leva, redressant ses épaules en une pose pleine de fierté, tenant tête à son géniteur.

- Mais pourquoi, papa ?

- C'est dangereux et inutile, et je ne veux pas ! L'alchimie est une hérésie, tu le sais ! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus et se transformant en glapissement rauque de haine.

- Tu ne disais pas ça avant de devenir prêtre...tu ne disais pas ça alors que maman était vivante, lui assena-t-elle, des larmes dans ses prunelles d'or imprégnées de dégoût.

- Comment...tu...tu sais pourtant comment ça a fini ! hurla l'inconnu en face d'elle, celui qui avait prit la place de son père, doux et aimant.

- Oui... Ta maîtrise de l'alchimie est partie en fumée, et ta tentative de résurrection...a à moitié échoué... dit-elle, baissant le regard.

- A moitié ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tout simplement que tu n'as ramené que son âme, cria-t-elle, avouant enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des années, si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, et que tu l'as condamné à vivre en tant qu'esprit, enfermée dans ce monde, papa !

- Que...quoi ? bégaya son père, abasourdi et chancelant.

- Eh oui, confirma la jeune fille, et en tant que descendante de Nicolas Flamel, tu dois m'accorder le droit de continuer mes pratiques !

- NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR TE RATTRAPER APRES ! hurla-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

- Mais oui, papa, je n'ai jamais compté sur toi depuis que tu as renié ton ancêtre pour devenir catholique, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, une larme glissant le long de sa joue blême.

* * *

Trois jours après. Le cercle de transmutation était enfin finalisé, le sperme – dépourvu de tout ADN particulier – avait terminé ses épurations successives. Le sang parfait qu'elle obtint grâce à de savants mélanges était lui aussi achevé, quant à l'essence de vie de la dernière éprouvette il était prêt depuis longtemps, finalement plus simple à obtenir que du liquide séminal ou vital sans code d'ADN. Trois jours après la dernière crise de folie de son père qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à supporter, tout fut prêt pour créer l'homuncule parfait, ce qu'elle tenait à faire depuis l'enfance.

_Un homuncule est un humain artificiel, créé par l'alchimie, avec du sperme, du sang et de l'essence vitale. Par la transmutation, le corps d'une petite personne se crée et une âme vient en prendre __possession, non créée par le cercle. L'acte est finalisé par la disparition de l'alchimiste créateur._

Ainsi, _elle_ allait revivre... Sacha descendit dans sa cave, vêtue de cette tenue que mettait _cette personne_ lorsqu'elle assistait son père lors de ses expériences, et qu'elle-même enfilait en un discret hommage à chaque fois qu'elle descendait dans cette maudite cave. Elle organisa les derniers détails, puis ferma les yeux pour se recueillir un instant, le teint blafard et les mains glacées, déterminée bien que tremblante, et lança la transmutation qui aurait raison de son être.

Une lumière aveuglante illumina subitement les pâles tracés de craie, s'en dégageant pour faire disparaitre complètement les reliefs de la cave qui finit par s'effacer pour donner naissance à un lieu infini, d'une blancheur parfaite. La jeune femme ouvrit délicatement les yeux qu'elle avait caché derrière ses avant-bras sous la puissante lumière qui avait percé le fond de ses rétines malgré ses paupières crispées. Elle baissa ses bras et contempla l'immensité qui l'entourait, le cerveau vide, sous le choc, incapable de réfléchir. Un énorme rectangle marronnâtre apparut, mais avant qu'elle ne vit de quoi il s'agissait, un flash atteint le fond de ses yeux à nouveau, gravant l'image indélébile du lieu dans son cerveau, et elle se retrouva à genoux, brûlante de fièvre, dans la cave.

Une masse sanguinolante s'agitait devant elle, se rapprochant petit à petit. Elle tenta vainement de reculer, terrifiée, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne voulurent pas bouger. Le monstre devant elle, quant à lui, rampait vers elle de plus en plus lentement. Une figure cauchemardesque se dressa devant ses yeux dont les iris d'or pur avaient pris l'éclat vitreux de l'horreur absolu. Chairs en décomposition, lambeaux purulents et détrempés de sang, le blanc du crâne en miettes jurant au milieu de ce paysage dévasté. Et les orbites sombres, dans lesquelles tournaient deux globes grisâtres aux prunelles bleu clair lumineux, presque fluorescent, sans doute le plus horrible, ces yeux immondes d'humanité, immondes de folie, qui la firent vomir de la bile sur la bordure du cercle.

Un nouveau flash brûla ses yeux.


End file.
